Mi alegría
by RubyLRed
Summary: El pequeño Maestro del Mal, siempre frío, solitario y malvado, reflexiona acerca del rumbo de su vida, ¿Cómo había terminado en la Liga de Leyendas? (Este Fic participa en el reto "Sentimientos" del foro ¡El Vació!)


**Nota de autor:**

 **Hola~ es mi primera vez con este champ, no flameen :c... em... Digo, es mi primera vez en el random de League of Legends n_n Espero les guste.**

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "Sentimientos" del foro ¡El Vació!**

 **Mi alegría**

\- ¡Buena suerte Veigar! - gritó una voz dulce. Aquel yordle al que estaba dirigido el llamado sólo soltó un ligero bufido ante el grito de su compañera mientras caminaba hacia su carril de combate.

\- No te distraigas... - dijo él como respuesta y en un tono mucho más bajo susurró un "gracias", mas su compañera sólo le sonrió acostumbrada a su actitud.

Veigar, ese yordle de túnica morada y guante metálico que se dirigía al centro de la famosa Grieta del Invocador, no podía evitar pensar en el por qué aun seguía en ese lugar...

De niño había tenido una buena vida, era feliz, como cualquier otro niño yordle de su edad. Reía, jugaba con sus amigos, pasaba tiempo con su familia, iba a la escuela aunque le costaba entender, pero era feliz dentro de todo. ¿Quién diría que ese alegre niño, ese que su sonrisa iluminaba un rostro triste y con risa contagiosa, terminaría en mal camino...? Realmente no importaba mucho, malas compañías, malas decisiones... Lo que fuere, había llevado al yordle a su sufrimiento. Uno que lo cambió.

Finalmente, por gracia o desdicha del destino para el nuevo Veigar, había llegado a la Liga de Leyendas como un poderoso mago. Inicialmente como un método de venganza, el yordle sólo se regodeaba en sí mismo, su rencor, su odio, su... Soledad. Él estaba solo y lo sabía. Con cada almuerzo que comía apartado de los demás, en cada combate que escuchaba a sus compañeros hablarse entre ellos, retándose competitivamente o felicitándose, aliados y enemigos por igual, pero él estaba solo, solo hasta que ella apareció.

 _¡Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador!_

Resonó en el campo de batalla esa voz tan reconocida para todos los presentes.

Ella. Lulu. Esa infantil e hiperactiva yordle le había deseado suerte apenas aparecieron en ese lugar. Aun recordaba el día en que ella había entrado a la Liga, hablando sin parar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y queriendo ser amiga de todos, hasta de los espectros de las Islas de las Sombras.

Veigar estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, apoyando su espalda en él mientras veía al frente una plataforma donde la mayoría de los campeones estaban reunidos a su alrededor, faltando los apartados como él o casos especiales, aunque él era el más alejado.

Un invocador estaba presentando a una tal "Hada hechizera", hasta que finalmente el invocador la hizo aparecer en el escenario frente a todos.

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Yo me llamo Lulu y este es mi compañero Pix! ¡Espero que seamos amigos! – dijo gritando feliz y dando un pequeño saltito con euforia la yordle y, aunque la mayoría no respondió con su emoción, no les cayó del todo mal, pero por otro lado, a los demás simplemente no les importaba y sólo estaban allí porque habían sido llamados.

Al día siguiente, al entrar a la cafetería del instituto, Veigar pidió su respectiva comida y después se dirigió a, lo que en pocas palabras sería, su mesa apartada de los demás. Desde donde estaba, el pequeño mago podía observar como una mesa resaltaba entre las demás, con constantes risas, bromas y ruidos, la mesa de "los yordles" destacaba por su vistosidad; Y a pesar de ser unos de ellos, prefería alejarse de ese grupo en particular.

Podía ver a lo lejos a la yordle con el cañón gigante, a la yordle de coletas que se juntaba con algunos demacianos, al loco de las bombas Ziggs, al cerebrito molesto de Herimerdinger y al maldito tejón del demonio… Teemo; Él sólo conocía a los últimos por haberlos visto varias veces en la calle central de la Grieta del Invocador mas no por algo mucho más importante en verdad.

Aunque todo el escándalo de esa mesa solía ser normal, ahora el grupo se había agrandado con la nueva yordle que parecía muy a gusto con sus compañeros.

\- Una risa más que escuchar al comer… - se dijo Veigar mientras comía su comida, la cual consistía en un simple pero sabroso plato de pastas, pero de pronto, las risas y voces cesaron, y extrañado, al voltear la mirada en dirección a la mesa y no pudo evitar incomodarse de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que toda la mesa le observaba con un semblante serio, a excepción de Lulu que lo miraba con… ¿Pena?

Veigar apartó la mirada rapidamente, no soportaba que lo miraran tan fijamente y durante tanto tiempo, pero mientras trataba de comer su spaghetti, una voz sonó frente suyo interrumpiéndolo.

\- Hola… ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? - preguntó Lulu sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Como quieras… - respondió él ligeramente intrigado por su actitud.

Lulu no quería preguntarle el por qué estaba solo, los demás yordles le explicaron aunque ella no se creía del todo lo que había escuchado. - ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? - preguntó ella y haciendo que Veigar detuviera su mano que, con su tenedor, quedó a medio camino en dirección a su boca.

\- … ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi…? -

\- Porque te hace falta un amigo - respondió simplemente Lulu.

Veigar no respondió, y sólo se limitó a indicarle que se sentara a su lado en silencio, lo que ella hizo sonriente y sin vacilar.

 _¡Treinta segundos para los súbditos!_

Volvió a resonar esa misma voz y al cabo de un tiempo el mago yordle ya escuchaba las hordas de guerreros y magos en camino hacia su dirección.

Tal vez Veigar no lo sabía o no quería darse cuenta, pero él lo necesitaba, él necesitaba de una compañía cálida en su mundo de soledad, un amigo que le trajera esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada por el destino.

Cada almuerzo con ella sentada a su lado hablándole, cada tarde que lo iba a buscar para que no esté solo y trate de hacerse amigo con los demás yordles, cada partida en la Grieta que la encontraba como aliada o enemiga hasta a veces en su mismo carril, no importaba dónde, cómo, ni por qué, pero Lulu desde que había llegado a la Liga tenía afecto en Veigar. Su amabilidad, su infantil e inquieta personalidad, fuere lo que fuere, al yordle lo hacía feliz aunque él no se diera cuenta. Sus días ya no eran tan aburridos y monótonos, ya no sólo escuchaba sus pensamientos ni se apartaba de los demás... Ahora, Veigar era feliz en su interior, cosa que tardó mucho en admitir. Eso era lo que le faltaba a Veigar, una amiga que le devolviera su felicidad...

Las hordas habían llegado al centro del carril y combatían entre ellos, el yordle podía divisar a su contrincante tras la multitud de soldados, el Maestro de las Sombras. Veigar sonrió bajo su sombrero - Ya recordé por qué sigo en este lugar... Gracias Lulu - susurró al viento y luego se tornó serio una vez más - ¡Soy malvado, no te rías! - gritó al tiempo que lanzaba una poderosa esfera de energía a sus enemigos.


End file.
